The Lady of Spargus
by M-python-girl
Summary: What of the Lady of Spargus, Damas' wife, Jak's Mother? What type of woman could produce such a hero? Well, she certainly can't be normal, much less mild... and Jak is about to meet her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: , need I say anything more?

Jak, Daxter, and Damas had been having a pleasant conversation. They had been sitting on the steps of the thrown room, relaxed in a way that can only be acheived when the adrenaline due to a major battle/alien invasion wears off. Empasis on the phrase _"had been."_

"What do you mean 'there's a situation in the garage'!" barked Damas into the communicator. "What sort of 'situation.'"

"Well..." the voice on the other side was hesitant.

"Kleiver, are there more aliens!"

"I wish, I can handle aliens," there was a pause and some background noise on the comlink. "M'lady returned five minutes ago and a newbie said something stupid."

"That woman has the _worst _timeing," Damas sighed. "What sort of stupid comment was it?"

"The 'adolecent male' kind."

"I'll be right down, Jak."

He stood up, "yes, Damas?"

"It's time for you to meet the most amazing woman on the face of the planet: Shalakina," Damas smiled. "The Lady of Spargus."

...

Upon entering the garage, it was quite obvious that "situations" involveing The Lady were very loud, and very, very frightening.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I COULD DRIVE CIRCLES AROUND YOU!!"

"OH YEA GIRLY, BRING IT O-"

"ENOUPH!" Damas yelled. "Kina, are you not supposed to set a good example for the new comers?"

The woman of the fight, whirled around glared at Damas, and then smirked. She was barely five feet tall, and... thin. It looked like she had a very thin layer of soft over steel cord. Her hair was a bright red that faded to blonde, her eyes were blue, a deep... familier...?

"No, _your_ supposed to set a good example, _I'm_ supposed to knock some sense into their thick skulls. Wait, have you ever time traveled." She was pointing at Jak.

"Huh?" Jak asked, head still in thee clouds.

"It's a simple question," she giggled. "Have you ever been thrown hither-thither through the time-space continum without so much as a by your leave?"

"...I, was not, _'thrown,'_" he grumbled. He knew it was pathetic, but the five feet of her seemed a lot bigger with her full attention on him. 'what was that idiot kid thinking?'

"But you have traveled through time?"

"Twice," grumbled Daxter. "I was there the second time, it sucked."

Shalakina glanced at Daxter, looked back at Jak. She tilted her head, looked him up and down, then furrowed her brow, "hmph."

Jak looked back nervously, "What?"

"Where's your seal?"

His hand was around the seal in his pocket before he relized he was going for it. He hesitated confused, when a memory of another crazy girl doing this sort of crap surfaced. "I'd better get an explination after this," he growled taking out his seal.

She looked at it and smiled, "I _so_ win. Swirly-logic gets another point." Her attention returned to Jak. "So your, what, fifteen years older than your supposed to be?"

Jak did some quick arithmatic, "fourteen... I think."

"Wait." They both turned to see Damas, with a liquor bottle in his hands. Jak had never seen Damas drink, or even within ten feet of any sort of alcohol, ever. Yet Damas took a swig nontheless. "Jak... is Mar?"

Shalakina nodded, "Yeah."

"Our son, Mar."

"Yup."

The King of Spargus took a large swig from the bottle, then muttered, "holy _fucking_ precursors."

The silence of the collective shock was deafening, until it was broken by one small, fuzzy, ottsel.

"So, what's swirly-logic, and how the hell did you connect those dots?"

END... FOR NOW.


	2. Chapter 2

'Figures it would end up like this,' thought Jak as he entered the stadium ruins. 'I discover who my parents are, my mother is about to actually explain what's going on to me, and Samos calls to remind me of the world's impending doom. Then I'm sent on even more suicide missions. Sometimes, I wish the world would just let me have a personal life and save itself for once."

Emergeing on top of a debris pile, Jak and Daxter looked down and saw a small horde of metalheads, thankfully oblivious to their watcher. Daxter stared, "the only hombres though and crazy enouph to take on these things, are the wastelanders."

Jak looked up at him, "you're a genius!" He pulled out his amulet and pushed the button. The amulet blinked red. He pushed the button causeing the amulet to blink some more.

Daxter rolled his eyes, "ya, that thing's worth what you'd get at a broke down pawn shop, in south town."

Jak just shrugged and took out his gun. Time to blow some shit up... again.

... ... ...

Back in the Spargan pool room (she refused to call it a 'throne room'), Damas and Shalakina were taking care of business. The Lady of Spargus slipped in and took care of official business almost as if she never left. Personal business on the other hand...

"Can't you just wait until Jak gets back?" Kina asked the very curious, and even more stubborn, man. "It's too complica-"

beep, beep, beep.

She grabbed the radar, and looked at it. The blinking spot was coming from the direction of... "I'll handle it," she started for the elevator.

"But-"

"The city's lasted two years without me, it can last a few more hours. You stay and take care of the annoying paperwork," cue elevator going down.

"There is no paperwork," he shouted after her.

She snorted and muttered, "Just because the paper's invisible, doesn't stop it form being paperwork." She sighed, "please Jak, just stay alive till I can save your ass."

... ... ...

The vehicle crashed into the satallites, causeing explosions, shrapnel, and other fun physics related fun. The woman driving the almost-tank lauphed, "no wonder you called for an army, you get into more trouble than I do."

"Shouln't the kid get into more trouble than the parent?" Jak asked grinning.

"Old wives tale, getting into more trouble than me is beyond suicidal. Damas has some wise saying about fighting, patience, and weaknesses, but he'd be the first to admit that it's both a good stratagy, and a sucky tactic, now get in the car."

Jak climbed in, "he seemed pretty serious when he told me. Would you prefer to drive or shoot?"

"Shoot, I've been without a gun for far too long," Kina said climbing back. "I hope your good at crashing."

"Say what?" asked Daxter. "Last time I checked crashing was something you tried to avoid."

She rolled her eyes "It's the fastest way to take out the sheild wall energy sorces. Besides, we're in a fucking domesticated tank, we're _supposed _to crash into anything that gets in our way, like brick walls, and dark maker satellites. Note that you are still alive because of crashing."

Jak laughed, "I obviously get my mental stablity from you, Mother."


	3. Chapter 3

After Jak, Daxter, and Kina made it through the gauntlet of dark makers, explosions, and crashing, they finally made it through the last gate, to be promptly blown up. The car flipped over, sending debris everywhere. Debris as in, random chunks of stone, car parts, and the people riding in it.

Jak ended up laying on the ground to the side of the wreck. He struggled to his feet, shaking his head to regain orientation, then it occurred to him. "Kina?!" he looked around for her. He didn't have to look very hard.

She was siting indian style about twenty feet in front of the wreck. Her bright red clothes were a little more rumpled and dirty, and she was pissed. Two words came to Jak's mind as he saw her standing there: Apocalypse, and Doom. She growled, glaring at the ground near her feet, "that... was SO epic fail."

"Are you okay?" asked Jak, not seeing anything particularly wrong.

She took a deep breath, "...I sprained... my ankle."

"In those boots?" The boots may have been bright red, but they were defiantly not just for show. They had thick soles, laces for size adjustment, as well as buckles. They looked as though they were designed as combat boots, then adjusted slightly to go clubbing. If Kina's ankle was sprained wearing those, then it would have been broken bones otherwise.

"Yes, in my epic bitch boots. But I've been in worse situations and come out unscathed!" her complaining over she got back to business, "I will find who shot at us, and I will destroy them."

They heard a chuckle, "with a sprained ankle? I'm not sure even the legendary Shalakina Nitheru can accomplish such a feat so injured."

The two warriors whirled around and saw him. Count Veger was standing tall, with that obnoxious smug look on his face.

"Oh, it's YOU," Shalakina spit out. She made 'you' sound like more of a swear word that 'fuck'.

"Disappointed?" Veger drawled mockingly. A rock hit him on the cheek. Jak missed Kina throwing it.

Kina was holding another rock, tossing it in the air and catching it. "Hardly. You tried to actually HURT me for once, which means I can finally kick your ass, and I won't get complaints from people who actually MATTER."

He puffed up, "And who might that be? Your precious Damas? He couldn't even protect your SON. You missed over a decade with your precious child because your LOVER couldn't protect him." Veger glanced pointedly at Jak smirking. Jak growled baring his teeth.

"First, Damas is my husband, and my last name is Mariku," Kina said calmly. It was a scary, dangerous calm. "Second, he is more of a man than you could ever be, and Third... what IDIOT that taught you basic arithmetic? My child was born FOUR years ago."

Veger laughed, "isn't it obvious? Jak is from another world. He has family resemblance, and only your son Mar had that extreme of a capacity for eco."

Her eyes blazed with fury. "You son of a BITCH," she threw her second rock. Veger ducked and blocked this time, but he still winced as the rock collided with his arm. "What the FUCK!"

Jak put an arm on her shoulder, "wait, what's going on?"

"Swirly-logic," She snarled and took a deep breath, "Damas and I NEVER had you tested. The only way he could know the strength of your gifts with THAT much certainty is by testing you HIMSELF."

"What?" he was still realizing Veger shouldn't know about the time travel.

Veger chuckled. "Fine, I'll admit it," he said. "I TOOK your child from you. I couldn't miss such an opportunity. The product of the Mariku and Nitheru bloodlines? The two most powerful channeler families in the world? I HAD to see what such a combination could yeild. If he hadn't escaped my experiments could have yielded something great, but he disappeared one night, and instead, became a MONSTER." Jak snarled at him, flashing Dark. He HATED human experiments.

He smirked, "thank you for opening the door to the precursors. Don't worry, I'll be back to purify this world later, starting with you three." He ran to a transport and jumped in, taking off.

"After 'im Jak!" Daxter yelled, jumping on his shoulder and pointing towards the tunnel.

The hero looked at the ottsel and raised his eyebrow. "You're willing to go in there?" Jak asked amused. "Without a fuss this time?"

Daxter shifted embarrassed and grumbled, "ya, well, don't get used to it. It's just that NO ONE hurts MY best friend, and lives to brag about it! Let's get 'im."

Shalakina chuckled, following them into the transport, "I've got to say youngling, you chose a good voice of reason."

"Voice of reason?"

"A friend who is crazy enough to stick with you through thick and thin, and sensible enough to tell you you're being an idiot. Thus, voice of reason: to take over for the one in the back of your head that died." 


	4. Chapter 4

Delayed Warning: Spoiler Alert! They only get worse from here folks.

The transportation tunnel was going by in a blur. Jak was watching where he was going, very carefully because of the whole hundreds of miles per second thing, and one wrong move is a crashnburn.

Daxter looked at The Lady, So, uh Queen Jak s Mom, what exactly *is* Swirly Logic?

The Lady raised an eyebrow, smiling, Queen Jak s Mom?

uhh

Just call me Kina, she suggested voice full of amusement.

The others called you My Lady, even Kleiver did, and that round producer of bad breath doesn t respect anyone.

He is also very stubborn, she sighed. I used to slap him for calling me silly thing like that, but it was more effort than it was worth, I think he enjoys teasing me.

Suddenly they emerged in a dark room. The lights slowly came on to reveal large spinning Precursor machines. As they were drawn through the air towards a platform with a giant Precursor statue it started to speak in a low booming voice, Greetings great warrior. Before it is too late, you must power up the planet's defense system.

They landed and clambered out. Jak took out the Gizmo he had collected in his latest adventures and put it in the machine. The eco sphere has begun its energy conversion. It will take some time for the weapon to fully charge.

A glowing light blue figure appeared, You have proven your worth, warrior. We grant you the gift of evolution... the honor of becoming one of us.

A heavenly pillar of light appeared in front of the statue. Jak looked very awed, as Daxter and Kina looked very impressed. But then Veger appeared suddenly, Step aside! I will be the one who evolves into a Precursor. The right is mine! (Seriously, where was he hiding during this cut scene?)

Be careful what you wish for. And Veger got zapped by the pillar of light, which pulled him off the ground. When the light disappeared, he collapsed. It is done, He said with a sneer, as Jak and Daxter glared at him. Don't worry, Jak. It is for the greater good that I assume this role.

Kina mean while was thinking very, very hard. There was something exceedingly odd going on, letting someone steal the honor intended for the champion of the Precursors was very unlike the ones who created the planet.

Even now, it may be too late. If Errol awakens the dark ship's cargo, all will be lost, the precursor continued.

This was when Daxter got really annoyed, Listen glow boy, we've been doing all your dirty work while you slept in the stars, so stuff it. Ineffeicent, said the glowing sparkly man. I told you we needed a backup hero, we should have gone with plan B. Ow, hey, cut that out! The being started jerking back and forth, then disappeared.  
The statue s stomach started glowing, and opening, We are unhappy with your performance. A true hero would have stopped Errol by now. Inside the statue were computers lot s of computers. And gizmos. And three floating platforms holding an Ottsel each, wearing white robes. One rodent was speaking into a microphone.

All four mouths of the other party fell open. Veger dropped his staff, and Jak said, Oh my God

Huh, said Kina.

Ah yes well, now we are even more angry and we ah order you to avert your eyes and, uh The one speaking into the microphone sighed and tossed it away, gaining an octave or two, Oh bother.

Daxter looked up at them, They look like, me?

Not what you expected? said the one who had spoken in the microphone, obviously the leader.

Yah, commented another one with a surfer accent, we like, get that a lot.

Don t look so upset. If you knew the Precursors were a bunch a fuzzy rats, would you worship us? reasoned the leader. Could we run the Universe?

Not possible buddy, added the surfer.

So, continued the leader. We fluff up the myth a bit.

Then we get the respect we deserve, said the third ottsel stupidly.

And then screw it. There is no change to this cut scene until the very end, and transcribing is boring. So Veger equals Ottsel, Jak is directed to the Dark Ship Portal and just before he jumps through:

Jak, warned Kina. If you die, I will personally find a way into whatever afterlife you end up in, drag you back, and then kick your ass back to it. Good Luck.

I ll try not to disappoint, He smirked as he said it charming bastard. He then jumped into the portal.

You idiots, said the ottsel leader. I told you we needed a plan B. He looked over at Kina, who was sitting on the ground scowling. Worried?

A little, but being as he defeated the Metalhead Leader, as well as Gol and Maia, he should be fine. I m actually thinking of all the old legends you being ottsels explains.

What do you mean, shouted Veger sarcastically. Didn t you figure out they were rats with your swirly logic?

Who the fuck would see that coming from a thousand miles away? I m not a god, and I chucked the Mary-Sue senses out the window went they almost got me raped at the age of twelve stupid things wanted my backstory to tragic.

Shhh ! hissed the ottsel leader. Don t break the fourth wall wasn t made to be broken.

What the blazes are you talking about! Are you mad? inquired Veger incredulously.

I certainly am. It s part of my charm, said Kina. But swirly logic is just a combonation of linear and circular logic that lets reach conclusions most people wouldn t. It is very good at figuring out Time Space Fuckery. Which reminds me. She wacked the ottsel leader off his little floating platform. That is for Fucking with me and my son. I missed my husband while I was back in the Fall of the Sages, and I missed eighteen years of my son s life.

AN: Sorry for the long update time, no I'm not giving an excuse, but the nice reveiws did get me to start this up again, thanks for those. And yes, Kina is my Mary-Sue. I allow her to exist because she is a mother character filling in an empty slot, and Jak needed a badass mom. Also, yes I've been transcribing dialouge from the game when I wasn't changing it to fit my story, no I don't own said dialouge.


	5. Chapter 5

Jak isn t in this chapter, he s too busy portaling down through turbulence or something. It takes time to land a spacecraft without it bursting into flame. So meanwhile

Back in Spargus

In the harbor of Spargus there was a bridge. The bridge connected to a very tall, but small, island. Crowning this island was a gun turret; also a woman clad all in red surrounded by bloody body parts metalhead body parts. She tore appendages off, and then tossed them towards the ocean. Giant tentacles would shoot out of the water, snag the meaty pieces of flesh, and then pull them into the water.

You really think so? asked Shalakina.

A sound like a whale s song with low pitched dolphin chirping responded.

His shock wave is that powerful? Rip Chuck.

Snag Pull Gulp. More of that eerie sound.

You re shitting me. Rip Chuck.

Snag Pull Gulp. Sarcastic toned eerie sound.

Well if you re sure. Rii-. Rii-. Tear Chuck.

Snag Pull Gulp. This next bit was a bit longer comforting, and then curious.

Oh, nothing much really, just some time travel. Rip Chuck.

Snag Pull Lots of indignant chirping.

I think I agree love, said Damas.

Kina jumped up and spun around, Shit, where did you come from! Fucking ninja. Shit and I thought you couldn t understand Kracky.

Damas raised an eyebrow, I didn t need to understand his words to know what he meant. I would like to hear it too.

Gulp. Irritated agreement.

Damas and Kina sat down in the clear spaces between meat.

Kina sighed, Well I was on that mission, and got sucked into a random ass portal I think the precursors did it, the bastards. I ended up a few months after the arrival of the metalheads, and mostly went on expeditions to other towns to bring people back to baby Haven. Then I got sucked into another portal arriving today in the middle of a horde of metalheads, which I killed and I am now letting my friend Kracky eat. Rip Chuck.

Snag Pull Gulp. Curious chirping.

Maybe. A lot of the things Mar supposedly did were done by the Professor, making the first barricades and organizing the refugees. But I can t see him doing a lot of the heroic deeds, or a lot of the techhey crap.

The Professor?

Ya, I think history decided that it would be more interesting if one person did all of the stuff. The Professor is Jak s adoptive uncle by the way. I figured out that the Dark Warrior was Sir Jak by the descriptions of Daxter they just seemed too much alike, what with the appearing out of nowhere and back-storys from our spies matching up.

How did you figure out he was our son?

Remember my Uncle Rudolf? she asked smiling. Rip Chuck.

Snag Pull Grab. Damas furrowed his brow, vaguely, he avoided court. Wasn t he your great-uncle?

She grinned, Yup, fifty years older than me to the day and still kicking. But I ve seen some old photographs

They look exactly alike?

Well Jak is a bit buffer. And less scholarly.

Amused singing.

Wait you said Jak is Sir Jak?

mm-hmm. Rip Chuck.

Snag Pull Gulp.

Didn t Sir Jak parish trying to stop Gol and Maia from setting the metalheads loose?

From what I understand they stopped Gol and Maia from flooding the world with Dark Eco and then accidently triggered one of the precursor artifacts in their collection which opened a portal to where the metalheads were. The common theory is that it killed them, the Green Sage, and his daughter, and the energy from their deaths allowed the metalheads in. I think it was a portal of Time Space Fuckery that sucked them in. Rip Chuck.

Snag Pull Gulp.

So history is a bit muddled.

I think gossip is never accurate. How d you like the Precursors?

I think I m not going to think about the Precursors until tomorrow, after we have some alone time and everyone else gets over their shock.

Alone time specifically?

It would be a shame for us to reunite after a year and then have the world blow up before we had reunion sex. I ve missed you.

Suddenly a whole bunch of tentacles shot out of the water. Most snagged the rest of the metalhead meat. One picked up Shalakina, and deposited her in Damas lap. The tentacles then disappeared, the eerie sound making an unmistakable tune.

Damas looked at the last place the tentacle had been before disappearing with a puzzled expression on his face. Did the kraken just bow-shika-bow-wow us?

The queen put her face in her hands. Yees, she groaned.

His expression turned thoughtful, you know it isn t particularly smart to fight with a kraken, and the Precursors say it will be another hour before the Cargo lands. I say we take his suggestion. 


End file.
